1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of outputting an image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Various functions may include, for example, a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing (or playing) a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or a video, and the like. Some of mobile terminals include an additional function of executing games, while others may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, recently, mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow users to view a video or television programs.
Efforts for supporting and increasing the functions of mobile terminals are ongoing. Such efforts may include improvement of software or hardware, as well as alteration and improvement of structural components forming mobile terminals.
Also, when a mobile terminal is moved according to a user movement, an output direction of an image output from the mobile terminal may be changed according to the movement of the mobile terminal.
Thus, once a mobile terminal is moved, an output direction of an image is changed irrespective of a user intention, causing a problem in which a display direction of the output image is not consistent with a direction of the user's eyes. Thus, since the output direction of the image output to the mobile terminal is not consistent with the direction of the user's eyes, the user may feel uncomfortable to view an image output to the mobile terminal.